


His Other Half

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Gabriel, F/M, Smut, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: After Lucifer thought he killed his brother, Gabriel goes off to Monte Carlo to enjoy himself with porn stars and gambling. Meanwhile, you take a trip to Monte Carlo for your cousin’s wedding and find yourself distracted by golden eyes that seem to follow you everywhere. It isn’t until your heat hits that you realize those golden eyes belong to your True Alpha.Warnings: Alpha!Gabriel, Omega!Reader, a/b/o dynamicsThis series will have future smut, knotting, mating so do not read if you are under 18





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping out the cab you took a deep breath of the salty warm air that Monte Carlo provided. With the sun bright in the sky people were out and about, chatting in various languages as you made your way to your motel. A heavy backpack threatened to drag your tired limbs down and your suitcase wheels kept catching in the brick pavers. It was a beautiful place, but your travel weary eyes from the flight over didn’t quite admire it all yet. You were glad that you had two days to make up the time before you had to attend your cousin’s wedding. She had found a good alpha to call her own, something that your mother frequently reminded you that you didn’t have.  
You shook your head, trying to forget her words. Instead you focused on the only motel that you could afford. It wasn’t gross compared to motels you’d seen in horror movies, it just wasn’t a place to marvel at. The lobby was stuck between a steep set of stairs and the entrance to the on site restaurant.  
“Checking in. I’m Y/N Y/L/N.” You gave a tired smile at the dark haired man at the counter.  
He gave you a once over, sniffing the air. “You’re alone?” You rolled your eyes as he raised an eyebrow at you.  
“Y/N Y/L/N.” You tried again, irritation growing inside you.  
“Heard you the first time, Omega.” He huffed, clicking the keyboard on his computer. After a moment he was handing over your key. “Be careful now.” He reminded you like everyone else had done when you announced you’d be attending the wedding in a far away country.  
“Always.” You bit back, turning quickly to the stairs. With a sigh you began dragging your suitcase up the old carpeted stairs. The climb was fine until a hurried guest bumped past you, knocking into the wall. You were about to yell out at the golden haired man, but the strong sweet smell of alpha scent made your legs slightly buckle. Using the wall for support you anchored yourself as the scent wafted in the air, smelling of chocolate, honey and vanilla turned your mind hazing for a moment. The spell seemed to break as you saw two gorgeous women stride up to the man. A feeling of annoyance took over as you watched the golden eyed man wrap his arms around the women and saunter out the lobby. He was definitely an alpha looking for someone to please him.  
Shaking yourself off, you headed straight for your room to unpack and rest. The worn numbers on the door gave you a clear understanding of the room before you even opened the door. It was no surprise that the bed was sandwiched between the walls with a door leading to a small bathroom that was a little bigger than the one on the airplane to include a shower. At least you had a window for fresh air and sunlight. Taking a quick peek out you weren’t surprised that it overlooked the restaurant patio below.  
“Only a week.” You reminded yourself as you began to unpack. Thankfully, you didn’t have much with you so you were able to relax on the bed rather quickly. As you stared up at the dusty ceiling, you found yourself thinking back to the alpha on the stairs. The way his scent made you feel reminded you of how your cousin described when she had met her husband-to-be. Shaking your head you decided to take in the city’s scenery out your window.  
The sun was slowly moving down in the sky, but the city was alive, unbothered with time. Stretching your vision you tried to see the water, but the view out your window was more for people watching. Backpackers and college aged individuals made up most of the dinning patrons below. You were surprised to see the beautiful women and man from before dressed in lavish expensive clothes sitting down there. They seemed indifferent by the lacklusterness of it all, instead smiling and joking. You lost yourself in watching how his arms waved around as he spoke and when he would comb his fingers through his wavy hair.  
A moment later you knew you were caught as you found golden eyes looking right up at you. He held your gaze for a few seconds, making your heart race in your chest. You knew you should’ve turned away, mentally beating yourself, but something made you want to keep looking.  
The moment he broke it off you felt something snap inside of you. A feeling of familiarity overtook you as you ran through your memories in your head, trying to match his face to a time or place. A former co-worker? Boss? Did you ever date him? No, no and no, but that didn’t stop the nagging feeling you had.  
Your phone buzzed, interrupting your thoughts. Reading the text message you let out a sigh, knowing you weren’t going to be sleeping any time soon as your cousin wanted to meet up.

“Y/N!” Your cousin, Abby, greeted you, throwing her arms around you. “How was the trip over?” She grabbed your hand, leading you into the famous Monte Carlo casino. “Did you join the mile high club?”  
“Trip was long and no.” You chuckled, entranced by her excitement and the sounds around you.  
“Do you play poker? James is at a table right now.” She didn’t give you a chance to answer as she rambled on about wedding details. You let her go on, watching her face light up as she spoke about everything. She continued her ramble until you got to the poker table.  
“You best pull out now.” A gruff man with a vodka bottle in hand said towards James. “Before you lose everything.”  
“James?” Abby rested a hand on his shoulder. “You doing alright?” She had a fake smile as you could tell she was a little nervous on what she walked into.  
“Yeah...just might be a early night.” James covered her hand on his shoulder. The tension slowly fading as he was calmed by her presence.  
“Slot machines might be your thing.” The vodka drinker added with a smirk.  
You didn’t have to smell him to know that he was an alpha, the cockiness was enough to prove that. “We can just stroll around.” You suggested to the couple, watching a slender dress man with combed back hair approach the vodka alpha. They whispered to each other with their eyes glancing over at the three of you every now and then.  
“Come on.” Abby shifted under their looks, pulling at James’s arm.  
The weird moment dissipated once you got to the slot machines. Abby helped James forget about the poker game, giving her alpha kisses for each time he did good on the slots. You tried the game for a few hours, until you decided to was late enough.  
Your bed was a nice welcome to the long traveling day. Not even bothering with changing clothes you tucked yourself into bed, your eyes closing on their own accord. Sleep was almost at hand until you heard a headboard slam against the wall followed by a loud moan.


	2. Chapter 2

Another yawn escaped you as you sat with the bridal party at a local place for breakfast. Abby picked a perfect spot near the water to meet up to go over the wedding. Your role was easy as you just had to stroll down the aisle with flowers in hand as one of her maids.  
“Y/N?” A friend of Abby shook your shoulder.  
Quickly leaning back you blinked at the group of women staring at you. “Sorry. Did I miss something?” You could almost feel your eyelids start to drop.  
“You okay?” Abby’s eyebrows furrowed.   
“Sorry. Didn’t get much sleep...at all really with the traveling….and noisy neighbor at the motel.” You grunted out, remembering how your banging on the wall, telling them to quiet down seemed to spur things on.   
“You heard them too?” A work buddy of Abby’s piped up. “Thankfully, I was far enough away and am hard sleeper.”   
“Yeah, I wasn’t so lucky.” You mumbled, taking a sip of water. “Wish I knew who it was so I could tell management.” Even though it would be likely a lost cause to speak to the manager, your body ached for you to try.  
“I’m pretty sure it was one of those guys.” The work buddy pointed at three men lingering near the front of the restaurant, waiting to be seated.   
Your eyes went wide as you took in the men. The vodka drinker was one of them, along with a familiar set of whiskey eyes. Blinking a few time you check to see if it was really him. “I swear I see him everywhere.” You murmured. The alpha seemed to hear you as he sent you a warm smile. Your cheeks heated up at his charming smile. Ducking your head down you tried to make yourself smaller, feeling his gaze still on you.   
“Look at Y/N blush.” Abby giggled, sending the rest of the bridal party into excited chatter. You ignored their words, sneaking a glance over at the man. No longer were his arms empty as two different women than the day before were snuggled in next to him as they were lead to a table. You watched them go before turning your attention back to the table, finding that they had already moved on to a different topic. 

At the rehearsal dinner, you found yourself still preoccupied with the whiskey eyed alpha. You saw him again when you were leaving your room after you had changed for the night. There were three men around him at the end of the hallway, boasting loudly and in detail about the women and men they had been with. The scent from when you were on the staircase drifted over to you once again, making your heart beat faster.   
You weren’t sure if they noticed you as you scurried out of there before your omega gave in to the smell. There was something about him that made you want to know more. Although you cautioned yourself, remembering all the women who hung around him.  
“If you want you can stay in my room for the night.” A friend of the bride interrupted your thoughts. “I have a couch. I know it’s not much…”  
“Thanks.” You smiled over at her. “But I bought some earplugs for tonight.” You patted your purse.  
“Just let me know if you change your mind.” 

True to what you had said the earplugs worked great, letting you finally get some rest. Waking up the next morning was your only time of relaxation as the rest of the day was a blur of lace, jewels, flowers and smiling. You made sure you took your suppressant that morning as you felt yourself heating up the night before. Hoping it was nothing but fatigue, you kept yourself busy with catching up with relatives. The wedding ceremony was nice with heartwarming words being shared by the bride and groom.   
Hours later and you found yourself on the dance floor at the reception party located at the Monte Carlo casino. A well dressed beta had you spinning around the wood floor. Thankfully you only stepped on his foot twice, which also gave you an excuse to duck out of anymore dancing.   
Reaching for a glass of water you wiped off the sweat that had gathered on your forehead. Frowning at how much there was you gulped down the water, hoping it would satisfy you. The cool liquid felt nice, but it didn’t relieve the heat that was flaring up on your skin.   
Realization hit you as your stomach cramped. Despite your carefulness with daily suppressants and omega scent blocking lotion, you had started going into heat and if people didn’t smell you now they would soon. Clutching your abdomen you moved towards the exit, wanting to be safe in your motel room rather than in public.   
Your legs had carried you outside the casino when another cramp hit, feeling sleek begin to coat your thighs. “Shit.” You cursed, wobbling up the road to your motel. Alpha scents made your nostrils flare, your body began shouting out at you. A need like no other possessed you, making you whine out. Rubbing your thighs together did nothing, but intensify the instinct be satisfied by an alpha.   
“Little omega.” A low voice purred from behind you.   
You stiffened at the alpha’s pinewood scent with a hint of beer. The smell and the voice made you feel like prey being hunted. Turning you saw another alpha with him, smelling of fresh cut grass and apples. They both looked familiar, but you couldn’t quite place them as your mind was swimming in hormones. “Looks like she could use our help.” The posh one spoke, grinning as he took a step forward. “Unmated too.”  
The other alpha, that you soon recognized as the vodka drinker grunted in approval. “She smells so sweet. Ah, nothing like a ripe omega in heat.” You took a few steps backward as they scented the air, smiling to one another.   
“I-I’m fine.” You assured them as you kept making your way up the path. Only a few more blocks to go and you’d be safe in your motel room. Just spray the room to block your scent and become acquainted with your fake knot toy.   
“Come now. It’s not safe for an omega in heat to be alone.” The larger alpha that smelt of pinewoods invaded your space.   
“Please...I...I don’t...don’t want…” Your heart sped up as you felt your body weakening due to the near alpha. While you didn’t want to give into nature, your body had no issue with the willing alpha in front of you as more slick slid down your thighs.  
“Fenrir! Sleipnir!” A voice called out from behind you. You wanted to cry as you figured how this was all going to go. Hopefully, they wouldn’t mate you. Your body jolted as a warm hand landed on your shoulder. “Thanks for keeping an eye on her, guys.” The same vanilla and honey scent from before invaded your senses. All the fear left your body as you opened your eyes that you didn’t realize you had closed. The whiskey eyed man stood next to you wearing a red suit with a challenging expression on his handsome face.   
He said something to the other two men he called Fenrir and Sleipnir, but you didn’t pay attention as your body sang where he was touching you. You could faintly smell anger from the other alphas, but you were too focused on the alpha next to you that smelled so good.   
A few moments later his face turned to you, giving you a once over as he put his hands on your waist. The second he touched you a spark went through your body, making your hips thrust against his body. You could feel his member grow hard and constrained against his pants as you clawed at the suit for more of his touch.   
“Hey, hey. You okay?” His sweet charming voice made you only release more slick.   
“Alpha.” You mewled, staring up at him as your legs buckled.


	3. Chapter 3

Soft silk sheets cushioned your heated body as you laid on a large bed with a solid warm body spooning you. It took you a moment as things were still hazy to recognize that the alpha was the one who saved you from those other men. While the room was heavy with your scent, it didn’t smell of sex, which meant he hadn’t forced himself on you. You had a feeling that you were safe with him, even if you didn’t know his name. His scent, though, stirred up primal urges in your core, making your slick coat your thighs.  
“You’re awake.” The man’s lips graze over the exposed skin on your shoulder. Your body trembled at his actions, feeling out of breath. “I’m not gonna hurt you, cupcake.”   
“I-I’m in..heat.” You murmured as your body went stiff as slick seeped between your thighs. The omega in you growled as you leaned away from his touch. The touch that you craved desperately, that made you go pliant. “You...your..a…”   
“An alpha who can control himself.” He purred into your ear, nipping it lightly. “The name’s Gabriel.”  
“Y/N.” You shifted, then suddenly felt cramps in your stomach again. Your mind fogged as your hips grinded back, feeling his impressive member through his boxers. Gabriel groaned behind you, his hands suddenly grabbing your hips to stop your movements. “Alpha.”  
“No teasing.” He all but growled. You whimpered at his tone, baring your neck in submission. “I’m not gonna hurt you...just help...sorta.”  
“Please alpha.” You whined out. For some reason your surpressents were no longer working and now you only craved one thing. One of your hands reaching behind you, searching for something to ground you, for something to ease the ache. “Please...knot...I...alpha…” Your hand brushed against Gabriel’s thigh, trailing it up to his stomach.   
The alpha snatched your hand before it could go any further, placing it back to your side. “Sorry, but I think it’d be best to just ride it out. My scent will help...but I’m not really into knotting delirious omegas.” His voice was strained, his own internal battle wagging. You huffed out in annoyance. “Sorry, sweet thang.”   
“You don’t wanna knot me?” Even though you barely knew Gabriel, rejection still stung. Also, what kind of alpha didn’t want an unmated in heat omega? Fresh slick ran down your thighs, trying to entice the alpha. You felt his fingers dig into your hips as the intoxicating smell of your scent refilled the air.   
“Trust me…” Gabriel paused, adjusting himself behind you. “...I want to, but I...it’s better if I don’t….make things complicated.”  
You rolled over in bed, facing the whiskey eyed man. His eyes had a slight glow to them that you found alluring along with how his shirt hugged his arm muscles. You were practically drooling at the sight of him, your hips starting to hump against him. “I’ll make this easy.” You breathed out, closing your eyes for a moment to get your mind straight. “If you don’t knot me in the next five minutes….I’m gonna walk out of here and find someone who will.” You stared him straight in the eye.   
“I doubt that.” Gabriel snorted, but his eyes flashed dangerously.   
“I probably don’t even have to go that far.” You ignored him, rolling over to the side of the bed. “The whole motel can smell me.”  
Gabriel wanted to remain in control, but the thought of another alpha anywhere near you made the alpha in him become very possessive. Your delicious scent didn’t help to clear his head as only one thought echoed through it.   
You only got your shoulder off the comfy sheets before you were tossed back. You bounced slightly on the impact, finding the alpha hovering over you.   
“You’re not going anywhere, cupcake.” He growled, pinning you between his arms with a predatory look. You smiled in excitement at his dark lustful expression. “Fine. You win.” He snapped before he pulled you in for a bruising kiss. Your lips fought, teeth tugging at each other’s lips, finally you let him slip in his tongue to gain control.   
Leaving your lips he began to nip at your skin down your neck and shoulder while he moved on of his legs so his knee was settled right below your core. Your breath hitched as Gabriel added pressure with his leg where you needed it the most, fresh slick pouring out of you.  
“Gabriel.” You begged. There was too much fabric in the way, your clothes sticking to your flushed skin. “Alpha.”   
At his title, Gabriel let some of his instincts take hold. With quick hands he ripped off your underwear, the fabric snapping against your skin as your dress was hiked up. You moaned out as his hands massaged over your body, your nipples hardening under the fabric. Arching into his touches you gave yourself over to your heat.   
“Beautiful.” Gabriel nipped at your clothed  
breasts as his knee nudged your thighs further apart. “So responsive.” He smirked, glancing up at your flushed face. One of his hands trailed up your thigh before cupping your exposed mound. Teasingly he parted your lips, letting one of his fingers circle your clit.   
Digging your nails into his arms you mewled out. “Please...alpha…” At your words, he slid two fingers inside of your arching pussy, barely quenching the burning inside of you. You wanted, no needed more. You couldn’t remember all that you said as you began to beg for the alpha to knot you. Not even your first heat ever felt like this.  
“I got you, Omega.” Gabriel kept pumping his fingers into your wetness as he scooted himself down the bed so his face was between your thighs. He kept hitting your sweet spot over and over, getting you closer to the edge. Just before you felt any relief, the alpha removed his fingers. Your whine was cut short, though, as his soft lips sucked at your clit with determination.   
One of your hands went straight for his hair, tugging at the ends as he began to feast on your slick. Soon he delved his tongue into your heat, while his thumb stroked and circled your clit. The sensations were pure bless as your vision began to blur.   
“Fuck, Gabriel! Alpha!” Your hands gripped the bedding as you threw your head back. Gabriel sent you over the edge within moments, giving you the most intense orgasm. The alpha helped you ride it out, continuing to lick at your entrance as slick gushed out. Finally, the rampaging heat seemed to quiet down for a bit.   
You vaguely were aware that Gabriel got off the bed at a point, feeling a wet cloth moments later whip between your legs. You mumbled a thanks before turning onto your side. Seconds later you fell asleep, feeling satisfied for the moment, but knowing it wasn’t over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

You weren’t sure how long you slept, but now your heat was unrelenting. Curling into a fetal position did nothing to ease the cramps or slick running down your thighs. As sweat clung down your skin you began to beg for Gabriel to knot you. You didn’t care who he was exactly, he was just an alpha who could help.  
Strong arms were wrapped around your middle, keeping you against his body. His hardened member was trapped in his pants, aching at the sweet smell of omega. He kept you facing away so you wouldn’t see his eyes glowing every so often. Desperately, Gabriel tried to control himself, not wanting to claim you. Nothing good would come from him biting down and marking you as his. It was difficult though as he soon figured out who you were to him.   
You had mumbled something about suppressants in your sleep and how they were no longer working. Gabriel knew the reason why, they never worked when a true omega met their true alpha. Even medication couldn’t stop fate from intervening.   
“You don’t want me to knot you, sugar.” Gabriel growled, as your hips rocked against him.   
“Please...I need-”  
“No.” He said sternly with a hint of his alpha voice.  
You whimpered out feeling a wave of rejection hit you. He had declined all of your pleas and advances making you wonder why he even helped you to begin with. This alpha obviously didn’t want you. You tried to blink back tears and you curled into yourself more.   
Gabriel could sense your sadness, making him feel like a total ass. It was for the best, he reminded himself though it was getting harder to deny his true nature. “Just a few more days, omega.”  
You shifted away from him, feeling yours cramps grow stronger as you left the alpha. If he wasn’t going to do anything more then you’d just have to do it yourself. You pulled your dress off so that no clothes were in your way as you began to move a hand down to your core. Turning on your back you spread your legs, giving the alpha view of your soaking heat.   
Two of your fingers slipped in easily as your other hand began tugging at your nipples. Closing your eyes, you let yourself imagine it was Gabriel doing it. His thick fingers pumping into you, grazing your sensitive walls. That it was his thumb circling your clit, adding a hint of pressure for some relief.   
“Gabriel.” You moaned out as you added a third finger, moving your hand faster. “Alpha.” As the high approached you tugged your nipple harshly, arching your back in response. Just as you felt that you had found relief, two hands stopped your actions. Opening your eyes with a mixture of disappointment and excitement you found the alpha hovering over you with a predatory look.  
“That’s my job.” There was a slight glow to his eyes at his words. Gabriel didn’t give you a second to respond as his lips encased yours, pouring everything you needed into the kiss. Your hands wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him in. You weren’t sure when, but the alpha was stark naked now with his member leaking onto your belly. “Omega.” Gabriel pulled back, earning a glare from you. “Present.”   
Wasting no time, you flipped yourself around to have your hips in the air and face down on the bed. A low whistle came from your company along with a gentle slap on your rear. You moaned out, wiggling your hips to encourage the alpha to hurry.  
“I got you, omega.” Gabriel promised before pumping three fingers into you. Glancing over your shoulder you saw him suck his fingers clean. “Taste so sweet.” He grinned, placing his hands on your hips.   
With a sudden thrust he buried himself completely inside of you. You clutched the bed sheet as his cock stretched you perfectly, making you utterly and totally complete. He started slow, pulling out completely before sliding back in. Each time he filled you, sparks of pleasure went through your body.   
Soon the alpha picked up the pace, slamming into you over and over. He managed to hit all your sweet spots making you moan out. You felt his nails dig into your skin as he increased his pace, his knot starting to swell.   
“Fuck.” Gabriel panted, leaning over you. You felt light kisses along your back. “Not gonna...last...much longer.” At his words you began to met his thrusts, eager to be filled and knotted. Gabriel’s rhythm began to falter.  
“Knot me, alpha. Knot me.” You cried out, your climax almost there.  
Your words sent Gabriel over the edge, his knot swelling inside of you. He let out a snarl as he clenched his teeth, feeling ropes of cum spill into you. As the knot locked your orgasm hit you hard, pure bless radiated throughout your body. Losing your balance you fell onto the bed with Gabriel collapsing on top of you.   
You only had to deal with the weight for a moment before Gabriel shifted the two of you to your side. The feeling of him locked inside of you gave you peace as your eyelids finally closed. Within minutes Gabriel knew you were asleep, nuzzling against your neck to scent you. He noticed that your neck remained bare and a part of him wondered how his mark would look there.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up you still felt sated, glad that your cramps had quieted down for the moment. Your heat wasn’t over, but at last, it was tolerable. Lifting your head up you saw that Gabriel was gone and with a quick sniff you found his scent growing stale. You tried not to panic at being abandoned while the logical part of you asked why you felt so much for this one alpha. You hadn’t cared before, but something in you craved Gabriel.   
The sound of the door unlocking interrupted your thoughts. Hope and fear swirled together in your mind as the knob turned. When Gabriel stepped in with a breakfast tray your face lit up with a grateful smile.   
“Hey, sweetheart.” Gabriel made his way over to you, setting the tray on your lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I got a bit of everything. Hope you like it.”  
“Thanks.” You moaned out at the taste of the pastry you grabbed.   
Gabriel smiled at your action, watching you close your eyes at the delicious flavor. “Sorry to do this, but I got some things to take care of. I’ll be back later.”  
“You’re leaving?” The omega in you whimpered at his words.   
“Just for a bit.” Gabriel promised as he ran his fingers through your hair as if that would soothe the heat longer. “You’re safe here.”  
“What if I need you again?” You edged towards the alpha.   
“I’ll be back before then.” He offered a soft smile before leaving you alone. Closing the door behind him was harder than he expected, finding himself staring at the knob until a familiar voice reminded him of why he needed to leave for a bit.  
“I’m surprised, old friend.” Gabriel’s look-a-like leaned against the wall a couple feet from him. “Sleipnir told me what happened. Is she really that special?”   
“Loki, just the god I was looking for.” Gabriel greeted with a smile. “Oh, her?” He gestured to the room. “Trust me she isn’t anything that special….just a girl on vacation looking for a good time. And ya know...a nice omega for my knot.” The words were forced, but the alpha in him knew he had to protect you from everyone. If anyone found out you were his true omega, you’d never be safe.  
“I have plenty of omegas in my suit that you can have if you want company. They are very flexible and very talented.” Loki offered, taking a step forward.   
“Oh, I’m sure they are. But I like the way she begs for my knot.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “I mean no offense to your girls...just an omega in heat…”  
“Say no more. I understand.” Loki patted his twin on the back. “Come. I want to show you something.”  
Gabriel got back to the room a few hours later, after spending more time than he wanted to with the Norse gods. He was thankful for their help, but he was feeling on edge lately, likely due to finding his true omega.   
You were on the bed like he had left you, however, you were two fingers deep inside your wet heat with your head thrown back on the pillows. Apparently, the archangel was gone too long and you had tried to find a way to satisfy yourself.   
“No need for that now.” The alpha rumbled out, quickly making his way to you.   
“Alpha.” Your eyes found his, silently begging for his knot. “Please.”  
“I’m here now.” Gabriel hushed you with a rough kiss. His fingers replaced yours, opening you up more for him. The fire in your core flared up, you began to claw at his clothes. His shirt was off first, letting you wrap your arms around his middle. Your nails dug into his skin, pulling him closer to you was encouragement enough for him to get rid of his pants and underwear.   
Soon his engorged member was thrusted inside of you, hitting each blissful spot perfectly.   
“Gabriel!” You cried out, sucking marks on his neck as he pounded into you. The release you desperately needed was almost there as Gabriel’s thumb reach down and stroked your clit. Your body arched in pure pleasure as your orgasm overtook you. Seconds later you felt the alpha’s knot lock inside of you, warm cum filling you.  
Gabriel rolled you on your sides after a moment, letting you get comfortable for the time being. Without thinking you reached out to caress his face, memorized by his dimples and whiskey eyes. He made no move to stop your touch as you began to play with his hair, twirling it around your finger and pushing it back against his head.   
“Do you...maybe it’s just me...but I feel...a connection of sorts.” You admitted, unsure how’d he take it.   
“That might be your heating talking, cupcake.” Gabriel patted your head. “Go to sleep. Get your rest.”  
Part of you agreed with him, but something deeper inside protested. Letting your hand fall back to your side you decided it was best to get some rest. So far Gabriel hadn’t made any advances that made you think he wanted to mate you. Perhaps when this was over you’d have the chance to go on a date with him.   
A soft smile played on Gabriel’s lips as he watched you drift off. You looked so peaceful and content laying next to him. He doubted you’d have that expression if you knew that the world might end because of his brother, Lucifer. There was a brief moment he considered going back and helping the Winchesters, but he pushed that thought back down just like he did with the idea of claiming you. Nothing good would come from you being a human and him an archangel.

The scent of a stranger woke you up. Reaching out you found that Gabriel wasn’t in bed with you. Sitting up and looking around you saw a familiar figure sitting at the end of your bed. He watched you carefully with whiskey eyes and a small smile.   
“Are you his twin?” The only thing that was different was his scent and his clothes, otherwise, you could have sworn that was Gabriel in front of you. “Where is he?”  
The stranger got up and walked closer to you. You backed up against the headboard, he smelled sinister and wrong, despite the hint of candy. “Gabriel had to go, but I’ll look after you.” His voice made your insides crawl.   
“He wouldn’t leave.” You argued though you knew that your heat was over and the chance of him staying was low.   
“Don’t worry, sugar. I’ll take care of you.”  
You open your mouth to say that you didn’t need him, but the world suddenly went black.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a while for Gabriel to come back to himself after the years of torture. He could remember it all and he soon found himself painting his story on the wall of Sam’s bedroom in the bunker. There was a pause when he thought back to Monte Carlo and how he had found his true omega. The way you felt with you, how your scent drove him nearly mad. Gabriel wondered what happened to you. Perhaps you had moved on after finding the bed empty the next morning. Perhaps you had found a different alpha to live with. That thought made him growl out as he continued his story.  
Sometime later his younger brother came into his room, calling out to Sam seconds later. Gabriel listened as Cas told Sam of his past. “I moved to Monte Carlo and shacked up with porn stars.” Castiel read out loud. Sam’s eyes widened at that. “Well, y-...he goes on and on for quite a while about porn stars and uh…”  
“Cas, please.” Sam’s face turned to disgust.   
Gabriel ignored their words as your face filled his mind once again. He wished he could’ve helped you more. Wish that the world had been safe enough that he could claim you and show you what being a true mate meant.   
“Gabriel.” Castiel’s voice was gentle and calm as he touched his older brother’s arm. “I’m going to help you on the bed, alright?” Gabriel did as he asked, moving slowly. He felt Cas place a hand on his forehead. “I must reiterate...it’s not possible for an angel to heal an archangel. I’m just trying to jolt his mind into thinking straight.” Sam nodded at his words. “Gabriel...it’s possible that he’s lost…”   
No, Gabriel thought. The only one lost was his mate. You were somewhere in the world and he didn’t have the power to even find you. At his full strength, he could’ve flown straight to you with just an image of you in his mind. Now he figured he’d have to do the human thing and drive.   
“...dig yourself out of this hole.” Gabriel faintly heard Sam talking to him once Cas had left. “Look, I know you think it’s safer inside. No more torture. No more pain. No more expectations. I’ve been there. You were nothing like your family. You sure as hell weren’t like your dad. Me either. And just like you, I got out. Or I-I thought I got out. But then….then my family needed me.” Gabriel wanted to scoff, his family didn’t need him. Half of them wanted to kill him. “...this is my life. No matter how many times I tried to fight it, this is what I was put here to do. This is where I make the world a better place. And sure, yeah, hookers in Monte Carlo sounds great, but your family needs you.”   
Flashes of Monte Carlo come back up. How he had spotted you through that window while he was at the restaurant. Your eyes were full of curiosity, he would have treated you to the seven wonders of the world just to see that look again. No, he will treat you. Damn that Winchester, he’s right about being needed. Sure, they need him, but so do you. You deserve to have your true mate, something that most omegas dream of. But first, he needs to fix something. “Porn stars.” Sam turns around at his words. “They were porn stars, Sam,” Gabriel smirks.   
It’s a blur after that with Gabriel taking some of his grace back and Asmodeus calling Sam. The lights go out and a pulsing red light takes over as an alarm plays. He could feel himself reverting, losing himself to the fear as two demons snatched him, leading him to his previous captor. With wide eyes he sees Asmodeus standing over Sam and Cas with a smile on his face.   
“Oh, I missed you boy.” Asmodeus turned to Gabriel. “I’m-a have to punish you rather severely, I’m afraid.” Gabriel let out a whimper at the words, not able to break the demon’s hold on him as they led him up the stairs. He could hear Sam and Cas groan out in pain as Asmodeus stood over them.   
“Gabriel.” A faint voice echoed inside his head. It was the sweetest sound. The voice of his omega calling out for him. Instinct took over as his eyes glowed blue. With little effort, he threw the demons off the balcony. The surge of power was sudden and unfamiliar due to his torture.  
“Gabriel!” Asmodeus turned, frowning at the archangel’s rebellion. “What are you doin’, son? You know too well what I can do to you. I broke you!”  
No, Gabriel thought. He wasn’t broken, he couldn’t be broken. Glaring down at Asmodeus he straightened himself up.  
“You’re too weak!” The demon snapped, fear clouded his eyes as the archangel spread his wings. Giving a final attempt, Asmodeus surged a ball of pure energy, but Gabriel cast it aside like it was nothing.  
“Not anymore.” Gabriel took a step forward. “Oh, by the way, I always hated that dumbass suit.” With the simple flick of his wrist, Asmodeus was fried crisp as flames engulfed his body. Gabriel smirked as he watched his torturer finally met his demise. One down, one more to go.

“Okay...slow down. I’m not….processing.” Gabriel sat on a step as Sam and Cas got him up to speed. Apparently, a lot more had happened then he thought.   
“And there’s more,” Castiel stated. “Michael wants to come to this Earth and destroy it, and we may need your help to fight him.”  
“What?” Gabriel blinked.   
“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “Welcome to the team.”  
“Uh….yeah.” Gabriel thought back to Lucifer and how that turned out. They didn’t need him with Michael, plus he had an omega to find. “Not so much. I mean, thank you for the rescue and for the redemption arc. But, uh, I’m not really a team guy….” Gabriel stood up, backing away from the crazy duo. “....so...I’m gonna bounce, okay? Um, but, you know, it’s been, um….what’s the opposite of fun? That.”  
“No, Gabriel, don’t–you–you can’t just walk away.” Sam followed the archangel, hoping he’d see reason. “If Michael comes here, he will end this world.”  
Gabriel sighed out. “And the last time the world was ending….I put my money on you. I think you can pull it off again.”  
“No,” Castiel argued. “You cannot turn your back on your father’s creation.”   
“Castiel.” Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the younger angel. “My father turned his back on his creation. Guess it just runs in the family.”  
“No, Gabriel, please.” Sam pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as Gabriel flew away.


End file.
